The goal of the GOGO study is to identify genetic or hereditary factors related to osteoarthritis affecting the hands, hip, and knees. We hope to identify these hereditary factors and develop effective prevention and treatments to help future generations. Upon agreeing to participate, potential probands will undergo clinical secreening to assess their hands for at least three joints affected by osteoarthritis. If they qualify, family members will also be screened in a similar manner. Participants will undergo X-ray evaluation of the hands hips and knees and lateral lumbar spine, venipuncture (40ml), bone densitometry, questionnaires and a limited physical exam. All results of tests remain confidential. From the analysis of the DNA of sibling pairs with osteoarthritis (OA), we hope to discover genes which contribute to OA susceptibility.